Cantos y Casualidades
by vansly6
Summary: Ginny siente que ultimamente hablar con Draco le diverte...¿habra algo mas alla de las risas? D/G chap 7 :p
1. Cantos y Casualidades

**Cantos y Casualidades**

- Miente, dime que me amas júrame que nunca piensas alejarte mi – Ginny cantaba, una canción muggle que le había recomendado Hermione, aunque claro no era de las preferencias de ella. Nada mas que un día la escucho y se le pegó, por eso la recomendó a ella, al menos eso le había dicho Hermione. – .. y después si es que no me quisieras miente!

Ginny Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Howarts mientras cantaba la canción. Iba con una mirada soñadora que cualquiera que la viera diría "¿y a esta que bicho le pico?" pero así era ella. Soñadora, impredecible, impulsiva, impaciente, linda.. ¿Oh? ¿Linda? ¿Es que acaso alguien dijo linda? Bueno si. Al menos así le decían sus amigos, que poseía todas esas cualidades y que por eso hacia una perfecta pareja con Harry.

Esos últimos meses que habían sido los mejores de su vida. Cada día que pasaban juntos era más bonito que el anterior y así sucesivamente. No quería que terminara nunca.

Pero como toda nube que se crea en nuestras mentes cuando llevamos esa mirada "boba". Se esfuma. Había tropezado con alguien sin darse cuenta.

- Hey Weasley, pero porque no te fijas por donde caminas en vez de andar desperdigando cantos por ahí – le dijo una persona, plantándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora. – ¿es que acaso ni siquiera te alcanza para comprarte los ojos?

- Ahh, maldita Parkison, ve a molestar a otros. Ni siquiera tu, Slytherin, puedes arruinarme mi bonito día. A ver... quizás yo no tenga para comprar ojos o lo que sea, pero tu queridísima Parkison no tienes algo que yo si. –

- ¿Ah? ¿Si? Dudo que haya algo que yo no pueda comprar Weasley. – comentó dudosa preguntándose que era lo que le faltaba. _"Dinero, belleza, ropa…si tengo todo, esta Weasley se equivoca, insulsa"_

- Ay ay ay, Parkison querida quizás algún día, cuando te sientas más sola que Snape, te darás cuenta. Ahora hazte a un lado, hay quienes si tenemos propósitos – dicho esto, Ginny se marcho hacia su Sala Común.

* * *

- Veamos, si… solo una mas y podré ir a practicar Quidditch – dijo para sí mismo.

Cierto rubio hablaba consigo mismo, si alguien lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado que le faltaban algunos jugadores pero como era Draco Malfoy se encerraba en su habitación para poder despejar la mente de todas esas personas que rondaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Solo le faltaban algunos pergaminos que completar para una tarea que les había mandado a hacer la profesora Sprout sobre unas especies. _"Maldita loca de las plantas, como si alguien no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Bueno aunque digamos que… en fin, maldita loca de las plantas"_

El día estaba demasiado agradable, por lo que el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin había decidido en la mañana practicar a la tarde. Dentro de unos días se llevaría acabo el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, por eso estaba tan entusiasmado por practicar ya que sabia que no era muy bueno en eso de volar y esas cosas pero su orgullo estaba primero. Claro, era un Malfoy.

Terminando ya la tarea encomendada por la profesora de herbologia, decidio salir a dar unas vueltas por el castillo. Se apresuro tanto en terminar los deberes que aun le quedaba una hora hasta el entrenamiento.

- Draco, ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó una Pansy muy melosa que acababa de entrar a la Sala Común.

- Y a ti que diablos te importa. –

- Pero Draquis… y si vamos a dar un paseo juntos. –

- Juntos se me hace multitud, te parece voy yo doy uno y cuando vuelvo vas tu y das otro, si quieres te hago un plano cuando regrese por donde estuve, así puedes hacer mi mismo recorrido. ¿Te parece? – se burlo Draco.

- Pero… no te burles de mí. Vamos Draco no seas así, además estoy confundida… hoy me choque con la Weasley que iba cantando por los pasillos y no se fijo por donde caminaba la muy tonta… -

- Momentito, y a mi que me importa lo que haya sucedido con la Weasley…-

- Y me dijo que me faltaba algo, y te juro que me he estado preguntando hasta ahora que es, pero no encuentro la respuesta… es como si fuera un acertijo, hay Draco no se. – Pansy siguió hablando sin hacerle caso al muchacho.

- Mmh, a ver déjame pensar – puso cara de estar pensando como tratando de descifrar algún código - mmm …vamos Pansy no era tan difícil. El cerebro mujer, ¿no se te paso por la cabeza ni siquiera? Pero que cosas digo, si es lo que te falta. Ahí te ves Pansy. – dicho esto salio hacia los terrenos de Howarts.

* * *

- Contigo hace falta pasión, y un toque de poesía, y sabiduría pues yo trabajo con… - Ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común, mirando hacia la ventana. Mientras cantaba otra de esas canciones muggles, últimamente estaba cantando mucho mientras pensaba en Harry.

- Hey, Ginny te he estado buscando! –empezó una agitada Hermione interrumpiendo el "maravilloso" canto de la pequeña Weasley.

- Que sucede Hermione? –

- Emm, tu hermano ha tenido un accidente. Aunque no es nada grave pero supuse que tendrías que saberlo, o sea si es grave pero no ha pasado nada grave, eso quise decir. –

- Entendí, entendí… pero Como? Qué sucedió? – Ginny estaba preocupada por su hermano aunque sabia que no era tan grave, o al menos eso decía su amiga.

- Se ha caído de la escoba, en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, según el vio algún extraño pájaro en el cielo y eso lo distrajo. Pero no cayó desde gran altura, gracias a Merlin! –

- Mi hermanito siempre tan curioso, y ¿donde esta? ¿En la enfermería? – pregunto, sintiéndose un poco estúpida luego, ya que era obvio que Ron se encontraría en la enfermería.

- Si, Madan Pomfrey le suministro unas pociones que lo harán sentirse mejor en unas cuantas horas. ¿Tienes pensado ir a verlo? Es que Madam Pomfrey dijo que en una hora recién podríamos verlo, ya que necesita descansar y eso. –

- Oh, bueno ahora iré a dar un paseo, tu iras luego ¿no? Ah si ganas tienes de ir Hermione ¿Eh? –

- Ay Ginny! Por favor!, claro que tengo ganas, es mi novio ¿no?- dijo una sonrojada Hermione

- Hermione enamorada, se sonroja, jajá que lindos. Oye has visto a Harry? ¿Por donde andará? –

- Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que fue a arreglar unos temas con el equipo, así como a ultimar detalles supongo. –

- Ahh! Claro. Bueno nos vemos luego en la enfermería Hermione.

* * *

Draco caminaba por los inmensos terrenos de Howarts, se dirigía a unos árboles que se encontraban cerca del lago. Le gustaba sentarse allí a contemplar el lago y las inmensidades del castillo que a lo lejos se veían. Paz, allí encontraba eso. Era tan reconfortante para él saber que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor. No Pansys, no Zabbinis, no Gryffindors estúpidos, no Hufflepuff leales o Ravenclaws inteligentes como decían que eran. Se había cansado de ver siempre a la misma gente en esos pasillos, por eso recurría a ese lugar en los días libres como aquel. Se recostó contra un árbol, cerró los ojos y sintió como un gran aire puro invadía sus pulmones. "_Ahh, cuanta tranquilidad" _pensó. De pronto su gran tranquilidad que hasta ahora marchaba mejor que bien se vio interrumpida por un canto de alguien que se acercaba, ¿un canto?

- …véndame los ojos, grábate muy dentro que si tu me dejas… no podré vivir sin ti! – bien, solo se sabia dos canciones, había escuchado otras pero no recordabas las letras. – júrame que nunca piensas alejarte de mi, miente, véndame los ojos… -

Ginny se dirigía al lago, donde se encontraban esos árboles grandes donde le gustaba recostarse y sentarse a pensar… a pensar en Harry. ¿Como podía alguien estar pensando todo el día en una misma persona? Pero así era el amor ¿no? Se estaba sentando en el suelo para recostarse contra un árbol, no pudo percatarse de la presencia de otra persona ya que éste estaba del otro lado del árbol.

Definitivamente, no reconocía esa voz por lo que se asomo para ver de quien se trataba. Pero sus ojos se tornaron como platos al darse cuenta quien estaba del otro lado del árbol recostada con los ojos cerrados, como lo había estado en hace unos instantes, y cantando. _"La Weasley, já! Quien lo hubiera pensado, soltando sus dotes de cantante, pff!"_ decidió que la asustaría, luego la molestaría y luego se iría triunfador, como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

- Weasley, después que no te encuentre llorando por los pasillos por que te mintieron. – salio de su "escondite" y se paro frente a ella, unos metros alejado, claro.

- Es que acaso no hay paz, en este maldito castillo, oh no Howarts discúlpame no quise decir…

- Ay ya, mírate hablándole a un castillo, si que te faltan unos tornillos Weasley. Deberías decirle a Potter que te los ajuste, no te vendría mal, oh no… ¿que estoy diciendo? Si Potter tiene tu mismo problema, que iluso.

- Párale Malfoy, ¿por qué no te largas ya?

- Por que aquí la que se tiene que largar eres tú!, yo estaba antes en este lugar… asi que Weasley no quiero ser tu publico escuchando tus aullidos…

- Ahhh! Aullidos! Eres un idiota… a caso ¿cuando te sientes feliz nunca cantas? ¿O no sabes lo que es cantar? Yo no lo haré muy bien, pero al menos se lo que es –

- Entonces, entonces… ¿era felicidad lo que le dijiste que le faltaba a Pansy? Jajajá – Ginny no podía creer, Malfoy estaba frente a ella riendose sobre lo que le habia dicho a la Parkinson. _"curioso"_.

- Y tu como sabes que yo hable con Parkinson. –

- Ella estaba muy preocupada por no lograba descifrar que era lo que le habías dicho que le faltaba, jaja. – siguió riendo Draco.

- Jajaja – Ginny tambien entro a reir. Parecian dos locos, descostillándose de la risa. – no lo puedo creer, que idiota es, jajaja. – ella y Draco siguieron riendo. _"Momento, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿por que me estoy riendo con Malfoy?, ¿por que aun sigo aquí?, y ¿por que no me voy?, bueno terminemos con este circo"_ pensó preocupada Ginny para sus adentros. – que manera de reir, Merlin! Pero bueno Malfoy, dado que tu no te vas yo…

- Si, si vete Weasley. Jaja – Draco seguia riendo, realmente parecía un loco. _"Que extraño es, mmm, tanto que dan realmente ganas de conocerlo" _aunque fue interrumpida por otra vocecita en su cabeza _"no seas tonta Ginny, regresa al castillo pronto tendrás que ir a la enfermería a ver a Ron". _– Encima, ¿sabes que le dije a Parkinson que le faltaba?

- No soy adivina, ¿Qué? – preguntó dudosa. Aunque no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al saber la respuesta. – Ay no, si de verdad es tonta.

- Si lo es, pero aún así me cae "bien"… -

- Ah ¿si? Pero te burlas de ella…

- Weasley es tonta, eso la hace graciosa. – Sin haberse dado cuenta Draco estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, mientras le hablaba – te sorprenderías, pero te puedes reír mucho con ella.

- Oh, y ¿rien con frecuencia juntos? – preguntó extrañada por la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

- No, con Blaise nos reímos juntos, no con ella, sino de ella. Jaja – nuevamente empezaron a reír juntos.

Y así continuo la tarde, riéndose juntos de ocurrencias de ambos. De vez en cuando hablando de temas serios, o de tareas, trivialidades en sí. Realmente, no sabían como pero hablaban como si fueran amigos, las palabras fluían, no hacia falta que pensaran algún tema. Tal es así, que no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho a ambos.

- Demonios, las prácticas… me matarán Weasley, pero volveré por ti. Si yo me voy al infierno, tú te vienes conmigo. – Draco se encontraba como poseído, reía de cada cosa que decía. Era como si la Weasley le hubiera puesto de buen humor, o algo lo hubiera puesto de buen humor.

- Ni que lo digas, ups, se hizo tarde para visitar la enfermería… igual creo que yo iré al cielo con las almas nobles y buenas como yo Malfoy – ambos rieron.

- Ah ya veo, iras a tratarte de tu problema en la cabeza. Me parece bien, igual la enfermería esta abierta a toda hora para tratamientos.

- Idiota. – luego acabaron de reír, y ella le contó que tenia que haber ido a visitar a su hermano por que había tenido un accidente a lo que el respondió que lógico, siendo Weasley. Noto que no tenia demasiada arrogancia en sus palabras, lo decía como burlándose de "buena manera" de ella. Al parecer la tarde les había sentado bien a ambos. No sabía hasta cuando serian capaz de llevarse así. Quizás mañana o la próxima vez que se cruzaran en los pasillos todo volvería a ser como antes. La tenia sin cuidado, Malfoy "bueno" no era indispensable para su vida.

- Bueno Weasley, a partir de ahora volvemos a ser los mismos de siempre. Procura no invadir mi árbol, te lo agradecería. No quiero que deje de crecer o se "marchite" o se caiga por oír tus cantos. – luego se despidió, en realidad, ni siquiera eso. Se fue sin decir más. No sabia si volvería a hablar con ella o que pasaría, pero le había "agradado", ni al caso, era una Weasley y no era indispensable para su vida. _"graciosa la Weasley, lastima que es Weasley y Gryffindor, en fin…a otra cosa mariposa"_

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que luego de esa tarde, pasarían horas y horas pensando en las risas que tanto habían compartido y en la larga conversación que habían mantenido con tanta confianza. Ninguno de los dos sabia que luego de esos momentos compartidos, días después desearían poder encontrarse otra vez. Por que era lo que realmente iba a suceder se encontrarían nuevamente sin buscarlo, pura casualidad. _**Dependerían uno del otro tanto como la luna del sol**_.

___________________________ o ___________________________

_aYY, bueno espero que les haya gustado y si gustan y son buenos, me dejan una review? :o quiero saber al menos que les parecio jeje. Pense en continuarla como historia pero no se, sinceramente quiero ver que les parece. :) Y aclaro por las dudas si alguien se le llega a pasar por la cabeza, que el arbol es uno de esos grandes, bueno uno grande. XD _

_Hasta otra ocasión :)_

_--------_

_Eh aqui yo otra vez, creo que no modifique nada de como los subi antes a los 2 primeros capitulos :p  
_


	2. Sueños

**Sueños**

- Bueno digamos, no fue exactamente asi… fue muy extraño, pero no no no … - _"basta Ginny, deja de crear ideas que no son y no pueden ser…imagínate, es como si, a ver… no, no se compara con nada, o nada que se me ocurra en este momento. Mi cabeza esta dada vuelta. Podría ser que algún ser cruel y vil en este lugar nos haya puesto algo raro en nuestras bebidas y…"_

- Ginny?

- Oh! Harry!

- ¿Estabas hablando sola? Mira si interrumpí algo puedo irme tranquilamente por donde vine, nadie me ha visto ¿no? – se burlo. – no en verdad, parecía que estabas como en trance, ¿te pasa algo?

- Que gracioso, es que…nada, estaba pensando en voz alta. Si, eso estaba haciendo. ¿Y tu? Que haces, ¿no deberías estar estudiando encantamientos?

- Si, así es… es que me canso, no me salen demasiado bien las cosas que digamos, a parte… te extrañaba. Es una buena excusa ¿no? Jaja No de veras, te extrañaba.

- Tonto, pero bueno siendo así podemos ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos, ¿quieres? – Ginny se vio interrumpida por un joven a quien no reconoció, seguro era uno de esos pequeños principiantes de Quidditch que siempre le preguntaba a Harry cosas como, ¿y que hago, si me paralizo en medio del campo? ¿ y que tal si ..? ó, ¿pero ellos dijeron que…? En fin, cosas que solo los más chicos preguntaban. –

- Ginny,… GINNY!-

- ¡Qué! ¡Qué! – respondió sobresaltada.

- Dejamos el paseo para otro momento ¿quieres?, es que uno de los jugadores al parecer se accidento y bueno… en fin tengo que ver que pasara, el partido es la semana próxima. No te molesta ¿verdad? – _"bueno hay veces en que una no le acierta a las cosas, pero que niños mira que accidentarse a poco del partido…"_

- No Harry, cariño… como iba a molestarme. Ve, luego nos vemos – harry se despidió con un beso y la dejo allí sola. _"y ahora que haré, por que no tengo nada que hacer, es decir… ya estudie, hice los deberes… iré a ver como esta el clima (?)"_

Casi la mayoría de los alumnos estaba afuera, el día estaba encantador. Algunos estaban sentados sobre el césped, con sus libros, como si estuvieran repasando alguna clase. Otros simplemente charlaban a orillas del lago. En si, cada quien hacia lo que quería. Aunque le hubiese gustado ir a dar un paseo con Harry, pero bueno tal vez se desocuparía pronto e iría con ella. No, a quien iba a engañar, cuando se trataba de Quidditch, se trataba de Quidditch. Ultimamente era todo muy aburrido, sentía la necesidad de… nuevamente esos pensamientos, esas risas, esos chistes. Pero seguramente los recordaba por que habían sido muy extraños, si estaba más que seguro era por eso. Quien iba a pensar que Malfoy y Weasley iban a mantener una charla juntos. Nadie. Y como nadie es nadie, la incluía a ella también. Pero sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta llego al bendito árbol. Al parecer sus pies habían tomado el control de su cuerpo.

* * *

- Bla, bla, bla… -

- Y pero tu sabes, es como si ellas quisieran… ¿nunca te paso? En verdad, Pansy es muy linda pero no lo se Draco, tu y ella…

- Jajaja hay pero no me hagas reír Zabini, eso ni siquiera existe… "yo y ella" pff por favor. Ni pensarlo, definitivamente no.

- Pero por que… vamos.

- Tal vez en otro momento hubiera… quien sabe, pero ahora no tengo el mas mínimo interés en Pansy.

- Ok ok, pero lo admites entonces.

- Admitir que…

- Que Pansy te gustaba eh.

- Lo que me faltaba… luego nos vemos.

Draco estaba más que perdido, más que aburrido, más que todo. Despejarse. Si, eso necesitaba. Pero sabia que afuera estaba todo el mundo, no tenia ganas de estar rodeado de gente, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la sala común. Entonces… bueno iría a la torre de astronomía. Es una de las opciones, que no hay demasiadas, claro esta. Pasillos, pasillos, escaleras, más pasillos. Mientras caminaba casi por inercia, como si en su cabeza estuvieran grabados esas escaleras y pasillos, pensaba en la conversación que había mantenido hace un rato con su amigo. Era verdad, a el le había gustado Pansy en su momento, es decir, era una muchacha atractiva, no le faltaba nada en ese aspecto. Pero últimamente su cabecita no lo atraía en lo mas mínimo. O tal vez, Pansy era más inteligente de lo que realmente parecía, todo un reto.

Al fin había llegado… aunque le hubiera gustado no encontrarse con un detalle. Bien, en fin. Siguiente lugar en la lista para pasar una tarde tranquila. Quizás era mejor ir a algún lugar donde no haya nadie, los terrenos son amplios como para que todo el mundo este en el mismo lugar. El lago, era su siguiente opción, sabia que algunos alumnos estarían allí, pero ya no le importaba, quería estar en algún lugar donde pudiera pensar o descansar tal vez.

* * *

-Ron… escuchaste… la puerta. Se abrió, ay alguien nos vio. Y ahora ron mira si era …McGonagall o peor Filch o.. ay Ron, …

- vamos Hermione, no estamos haciendo nada, si alguien entro bueno nos hubiera dicho algo o no?

- Ay Ron,… como nos van a decir algo…-

- Bueno no lo se, quieres que nos fijemos quien era, aunque no tiene sentido no estábamos haciendo nada.

- Ron salgamos afuera, vamos. El día esta lindo, hay que aprovecharlo ya sabes como es el clima a veces cambia a cada rato. ¿Vamos?

- Mmm, bueno vayamos aunque aquí estaba mejor pero si es lo que tú quieres.

- vamos.

- Vamos Weasley, apurate, vamos, vamos…

* * *

- Tranquilo maldito bueno para nada, no estaríamos aquí de no haber sido por tu culpa si no hubieras tocado aquella cosa extraña,… - se encontraban en un gran prado, llevaban caminando largo rato, no sabían que dirección tomar pero estaban seguros de que en algún momento encontrarían algo que los sacara de allí.

- Que iba a saber yo que eso era un traslador…

- Draco, mira… - ambos tenían frente a sus ojos un acantilado pero lo que les llamo la atención es que alguien estaba mirando hacia el horizonte. No podían ver su cara, pero Ginny supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

- Me has engañado Ginny, yo confie en ti…

- No, no lo hagas –

De pronto todo se nublo, lo unico que pudo sentir fue que unos brazos fuertes la sostenían. No quería ver sufrir a Harry por su culpa. No quería que la abandonara. Ella lo amaba, ¿lo amaba?. Si que lo hacia, pero por que esos fuertes brazos no la dejaban ir hacia el. Quería gritarle a quien la estaba reteniendo que la soltara, que ella no lo queria a el, sino a Harry. _"Sueltame maldito, sueltame"._

- Suéltame, suéltame…

- Vaya Weasley, no sabia que hablaras en sueños…aunque tampoco tendría porque saberlo, pero estas en mi territorio durmiendo y babeas todo mi árbol.

- Suéltame… eh? ¿Qué?... donde…

- Como, cuando, donde, por que… como durmiendo, ahora, en Mi árbol frente al lago y por que, por que eres una ladrona de árboles.

- Que susto. Y no inventes ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como que qué hago aquí, bueno por lo visto no encontré mejor lugar para estar. Digamos que lo había encontrado pero bueno, cosas que suceden. ¿Y tu? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla ¿o que? Gritabas.

- Una pesadilla al parecer. Y no babeo Malfoy.

- jaja, bueno pero ¿que pesadilla?.

- Emm… - Ginny se sonrojo, no quería decirle que el estaba incluido en su sueño. Si le decía haría alguno de esos comentarios propios de Malfoy, y no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió… - con micropuffs asesinos. _"Rayos Ginny, que imaginación."_

- Bueno a ver, déjame tomarte la temperatura. – hizo amago de tocarle la frente con la palma de su mano. – Weasley, que sueños raros tienes.

- Si, demasiado raros – _"tanto que hasta estas tu en ellos." – _y tu, decías que el lugar perfecto no se que otra cosa antes de venir a perturbar mi mente.

- Si claro, ganas no me faltaban. Weasley por favor, somos grandes. –

- jaja pues no lo pareces.

- ¬¬

- No basta, hagamos la paz. – dijo riendo - cuéntame.

- Es que yo iba tranquilamente por los pasillos a la torre de astronomía y… ¿Por qué te cuento esto?

- Por que… estamos en un sueño, si eso…todo esto es un sueño.

- Ahh ya veo, entonces si había baba. Te babeas por mi Weasley.

- ¬¬ cuenta. Torre de astronomía que más.

- Bueno y… estaba ocupada… tu sabes, es la torre mas elegida por la gente…

- Así que había gente, y quienes estaban.

- Bueno tu hermano y… Granger.

- Oh! Que grosero eres, mira que interrumpir así. Que estaban haciendo…

- chusma.

- solo para saber, es decir,…

- jaja, solo se estaban mirando Weasley… que esperabas que dijera. …

- Callate…

- …

- …

- Y, porque estabas aquí y no con Potter.

- El estaba arreglando unas cosas del equipo.

- Como siempre?

- No es cierto, es que…

- Es cierto, y no te aburres Weasley? Ahora entiendo que no, porque estoy yo pero cuando estas con el…

- jajaj, no me hagas reir Malfoy. No pero realmente… últimamente…siento que no me presta mucha atención, veras…esto aquello, lo otro…

- Entiendo, bueno pero tu puedes arreglarlo no?

- Como?

- Terminando con el.

- No quiero dejarlo.

- Entonces…

- No lo se … creo que mejor me voy.

- Weasley espera. – _"momento que hago yo reteniendo a la Weasley, mejor me voy yo" _

Ginny vio como Draco se paraba antes que ella y se iba hacia el castillo. Supuestamente ella era la que se tendría que haber ido. Cosa que ella sabía no haría, solo habia amagado con irse pero no quería hacerlo. Quizás se acordó de que tenia que hacer algo y la dejo allí sola y aburrida nuevamente.

* * *

"_Draco, eres un imbécil, mira que suplicarle a la Weasley que no se vaya…que demonios se me paso por la cabeza."_ Se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostado y con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. No podía comprender porque podía hablar con Weasley fluidamente sin necesidad de agredirla o evitarla. Y eso que era la segunda vez que se encontraban, ya habían pasado un par de semanas de aquella vez ¿A ella le pasara lo mismo? ¿Por qué sucederá? Tantas preguntas inundaban su mente por lo que se quedo dormido…

- Tu lo sabes, sabes que estaremos juntos y el ya no regresara.

- Pero yo… nunca quise hacerle daño.

- Lo se, se que tu no herirías a nadie.

- Entonces, por que se fue…

- No lo se, pero por que te preocupa tanto, ya no lo soporto… me asfixiaras de tanto escuchar su nombre…

- Harry cálmate… yo… - la joven sollozaba, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Termino arrodillándose en el suelo con las manos cubriéndole la cara.

- Ginny… no llores, no quise hacerte sentir mal…

- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa…

Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en su cama empapado en sudor. Había tenido un mal sueño. Como si el estuviera afrontando un gran riesgo, pero no aparecía físicamente en el sueño. Fue muy raro, un sueño en el que no estaba el, fue como si el estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona o no, no lo entendía del todo. Y estaba Weasley llorando por alguien. ¿seria el? Por que en algo tenia que ver, era su sueño o no? Tenia derecho a participar de el. Aunque dudaba que fuera el por quien lloraba Ginny. _"momento, Ginny? Como será su nombre en verdad?" _. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hey, es hora de cenar, vas a quedarte ahí? Te ves… raro.

- Ve tu, quizás en un rato baje.

- Como tu digas, te guardare algo por si llegas tarde. O creo que mejor no te guardare nada, tengo demasiada hambre amiguito.

- Vete ya Blaise.

___________________________ o ___________________________

_Bueeno eh aqui otro capitulo :P no se, espero que les guste. Gracias a __Munchis y a __Snaluck por sus reviews._

_Hasta luego. :)_

---------

_Tampoco modifique nada de este capitulo :p, solo habia recibido 3 revs pero bueno... XD espero q le guste _


	3. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

- Ginny!! Ginny!! – preguntó una emocionada Luna Lovegood – Regresamos a casa, llegaron las merecidas vacaciones y podré ir con mi padre a ver esos … Ginny?

- Eh? Ah ps si claro… ya sabia yo que estabas emocionada de ir a jugar Quidditch al polo norte…

- Eh? Ginny Weasley, que pasa por tu cabeza…

- Comida… no desayune y…

- Eso por que nunca haces nada a tiempo…eres un caso perdido en el tiempo…

- Ajaam,… sabes creo que tengo algunos Knuts, veré si puedo comprar algo en el carrito…

- Como quieras, no te demores…

- No tardo…

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo del Express en busca de la señora de los dulces, mientras, iba mirando dentro de los compartimientos como buscando algo o alguien. Y allí lo vio, se detuvo por un instante que parecieron años. Dentro de el estaban Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y Malfoy. Cuando de repente la puerta de ese compartimiento se abrió dejando a una Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa burlona.

- Weasley, que miras tanto…se te ha perdido algo.

- Emm, me preocupe por ti… digo, en estos meses no entiendo como has podido sobrevivir sin tu… en fin, me esperan los dulces querida. – dicho esto Ginny Weasley siguió su camino por el pasillo en busca de sus dulces.

- Arrgg!- _"maldita mocosa" _la Slytherin siguió el camino de la Weasley _– _Weasley, yo estaba antes que tú.

- ¿Decías? Oh si, tu turno ya compre lo que necesitaba – la pelirroja había comprado grageas de todos los sabores, solo le había alcanzo para ello.

- Cierto, eres rápida comprando, ya que no puedes comprar mucho. – _"toma Weasley" _. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada de furia a la morena.

- Tienes razón Parkinson, pero… ya hemos hablado de esto… y no quiero repetirlo. Creo que ya estás grandecita ahora que has terminado el colegio como para… tú sabes… cerebro-dinero-parkinson… - cuando termino de decir esto, se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia su compartimiento.

* * *

-¿Y que harás tu Malfoy? – Draco conversaba "animadamente" con sus amigos. Ellos le decían que querían ser parte de un equipo, o de una empresa o simplemente querian formar parte de algo… no sabían con exactitud que iban a hacer con sus vidas ahora que terminaban el colegio.

- Digamos que todavía no lo he decidido del todo.

- Claro, si…pero bueno, ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones no? – No sabia que pensar sobre las vacaciones, estaba solo. Lo tenía a Severus, pero no era suficiente. Quizás consideraría aquella idea que se le pasaba últimamente por la cabeza.

- Por supuesto Blaise, no me perdería estas vacaciones por nada en el mundo.

- Yo digo que nos juntemos un par de días, ya saben… disfrutar – sugirió Nott.

En eso, entro un furiosa Pansy al compartimiento. Decía cosas inentendibles en voz baja.

- Y tu que te traes? – le pregunto Blaise.

- Es… esa, esa Weasley…me saco de mis casillas.

- Aham, no debes de sentirte así por ellos Pansy – esta ves fue Nott quien habló.

- Tiene razón Nott. No te dejes llevar Pansy.

- Es que, es desesperante. – miro a Draco. Éste no le había dicho nada, y ni siquiera pensaba decirle. Iba muy concentrado en el paisaje que recorría el tren. _"Paisaje que ya no veré mas…cuesta admitirlo pero sentí este colegio como un hogar." _pensaba Draco. Ni siquiera pretendía entrar en la conversación. No le era de gran importancia, es más ahora aborrecía a Pansy por haber nombrado a Weasley. Y pensar que hace unos meses había cruzado palabras con esa niña. Se había dejado llevar, no supo por que, pero así fue.

* * *

- Por que tardaste tanto Ginny?

- Luna… es que acaso piensas seguir algo así como investigadora privada o esas cosas.

- N-o no… por que lo dices Ginny?

- Por nada Luna, …

- Entonces no me vas a decir que sucedió cuando te paraste en el compartimiento de Malfoy . – _"por que Luna siempre tenia que saberlo 'todo' " – _es que estaba por pedirte que me compraras algo cuando te ví parada en ese compartimiento…

- Ahhh… si, yo… - pero de pronto alguien interrumpió.

- Hola

- Harry, que gusto verte. – saludó Luna.

- Harry… - Harry y Ginny hacia un mes, como mucho, que ya no salían. La pequeña de los Weasley no supo como ni cuando dejo de sentir cosas por Harry Potter. Es decir, lo quería pero solamente como a un amigo, ni siquiera como a un hermano ya que con los cinco hermanos que tenía le bastaba y le sobraba.

- Yo, hola Luna…quisiera hablar contigo Ginny. – Luna se dispuso a mirar por la ventana – Luna…

- Oh si, entiendo Harry… - la rubia se dispuso a salir

– … Gracias.

- No tienes por que agradecer Harry, siempre he pensado que hacen una linda pareja. – _"demonios, luna y sus comentarios de mas."_ pensó Ginny .

- Si… - fue lo único que atino a decir Harry antes que Luna abandonara el lugar – Yo, Hola Ginny…

- Harry si, de que querías hablarme.

- Yo pues, he estado pensando…quizás podamos darnos una segunda oportunidad. Digo ahora son vacaciones y ya que yo estaré en tu casa pasando las vacaciones, como siempre…podríamos pasar tiempo juntos y así ver si podríamos…- _"siempre podríamos, podríamos y podríamos"_

- Harry yo…mira no quiero herir los sentimientos de nadie, y menos los tuyos…yo te quiero mucho Harry pero como amigos, … además no creo que a mis padres y hermanos les haga gracia vernos pasar tiempo juntos – esto último lo dijo mas para ella que para Harry.

- Pero tan rápido se te olvido lo que sentías por mi…

- Harry…

* * *

- Draco, donde vas? – le pregunto Parkinson.

- Y a ti que te importa.

Draco se había aburrido de estar ahí con sus amigos, por lo que aprovecho su ultima oportunidad como prefecto para dar su ultima ronda en el tren. Lo iba a extrañar. Abusar de la autoridad que tenía para darles miedo a los de primero o a los de cursos inferiores. Pero dentro de todo el creía que hacia bien su trabajo como prefecto, nunca rompió ninguna regla en cuanto a hacerlas cumplir. "_O tal vez si, pero nunca esta de mas darse un gustito."_

Iba distraído mirando algún que otro compartimiento hasta que lo vio...había encontrado lo que buscaba inconcientemente. Pero no esperaba encontrarla con el cara rajada Potter. Vio que discutían, al menos eso le parecía. ¿de que estarían hablando? ¿será que iban a volver? Él sabia que habían terminado su relación, todo el colegio lo sabía, pero ahora que Potter terminaba el colegio, volverían? ¿Cómo harían cuando Weasley empiece su séptimo curso? Demasiadas preguntas inundaban su mente, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo sobresaltar, por lo que se dio vuelta (como si nadie fuera a reconocerlo con ese cabello rubio platinado). Al parecer Potter había decidido irse por el otro lado, volvió a darse vuelta y si, en el compartimiento solo estaba Weasley. Decidió que iba a entrar, nadie estaba en los pasillos, Potter ya se había ido. Si, la molestaría un rato.

- Weasley… estas usando un compartimiento entero para ti – Ginny se sobresalto, Malfoy la había asustado con su presencia.

- Que haces aquí Malfoy, alguien podría verte…

- No hay nadie por los pasillos…

- Si pero Luna debe estar por venir…

- Bueno que tanto te importa que te vean conmigo, a caso… ¿tan feo soy Weasley?

- Ni tu te crees tus palabras, a ti te importa más que a mi que no nos vean…

- Oh! bueno tal vez, quizás tengas razón…

- Lo se… siempre la tengo – y se dispuso nuevamente a mirar por la ventana.

- Weasley…

- Malfoy…

- Tu y Potter…

- Si vienes de chismoso, ya conoces la salida…

- Que mal genio tienes… no puedo creer como pude entablar una conversación contigo alguna ves…

- No se de que hablas… - _"Claro que se de lo que hablas, pero me lo dejaste muy claro aquella noche Malfoy" _Ginny todavía no le miraba a la cara.

**Flash Back**

_- Que haces aquí en los pasillos Weasley…mira si Filch te descubre… - Ginny estaba acurrucada contra la pared cubriéndose la cara con las manos_

_- Corre, ve y dile a Filch que estoy aquí, no me importa…ya nada me importa… - decía Ginny entre sollozos._

_- Weasley, se que suena raro y no debería pero…¿ estas bien? – _

_- Si. No deberías, si no vas a llamar a Filch vete… no te necesito aquí Malfoy._

_- Si me necesitas Weasley, mírate, esta prohibido estar en este lugar… ven – Draco la ayudo para que se parara y la llevo a una de las aulas que se encontraban en el otro pasillo. En el camino ella seguía llorando._

_Entraron al aula vacía, y ella se dirigió a la ventana de la misma. Se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana y desde allí miraba la luna, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, en silencio. Draco la observaba y se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente de la pelirroja Weasley, estaba triste eso seguro. El se dirigió a la ventana continua y de un salto de sentó en el alfeizar. No quería estar cerca de ella, solo quería saber sin razón alguna que era lo que le pasaba. Ginny lo miro extrañada e hizo lo mismo. Ambos contemplaban la luna en silencio hasta que Ginny decidió romperlo._

_- Draco, gracias._

_- eh? – "Draco?" – no es nada Weasley, nos encontrarían a los dos y a mi también me darían una reprimenda al no cumplir mi rol de prefecto sabiendo que estabas ahí. Y no es lo que quería precisamente._

_- Lo se, pero simplemente pudiste haberte ido y dejarme ahí a la buena de merlin sabe que._

_- Creo que…muy en el fondo tengo un corazón._

_- y decidiste usarlo conmigo…igual Malfoy te lo agradezco._

_- Yo no dije… bueno y me vas a decir que te sucede, porque estabas llorando ahí a lágrima viva._

_- Yo…digamos… bueno termine con Harry y… ni siquiera me pone mal, quiero decir… si me pone mal pero no del todo, además mi hermano me echa la culpa de que yo arruine todo y no tiene derecho Draco… el no sabe nada, es un metido…y … - las palabras de Ginny estaban llenas de bronca y tristeza a la vez._

_- Weasley…como te llamas?_

_- Ehh, Ginebra… - "por que arruinan un nombre como ese diciéndole Ginny" pensó Draco_

_- Ginebra… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, que te quede claro… que Potter sea un idiota no quiere decir que…_

_- Es que ese es el problema Draco, yo… yo fui la que decidió terminar con el. Y lo peor es que…es por tu culpa – terminó de decir en voz casi inaudible._

_- como que… Weasley que diablos estás diciendo…yo no tengo la culpa de nada. – Draco ya se había bajado de la ventana y se dirigió a la de ella. Se paro frente a ella y se miraron por un instante que pareció eterno. – yo no tengo nada que ver contigo… - su voz sonaba fria y distante. Ella le dirigió una mirada perdida._

_- …tienes razón, fue sin pensar lo que dije… lo siento. – y volteo nuevamente su cara hacia la luna._

_- Weasley, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca mas oíste? Olvídate de que te he ayudado alguna vez._

_- Menos mal que era para salvar tu pellejo – Ginny rodó los ojos._

_- Weasley no me hagas enojar…_

_- Enojado te ves mas…_

_- Weasley… - Draco no pudo terminar, una risa invadió el silencio de aquella aula vacía. Draco Malfoy se estaba riendo nuevamente junto a Ginny Weasley. Ella disfrutaba de la risa de él, parecía tan sincera al igual que las veces anteriores. Pero él rápidamente recupero la compostura. – basta Weasley. – La expresión de Ginny cambio por una de culpa._

_- Ok Draco, olvidare que estuviste aquí. – se bajo de la ventana – olvidare que te reíste conmigo – se dirigió hacia la puerta y se paro aun con la mano en el picaporte – pero lo que no olvidare será que no debo dirigirte nunca mas la palabra – dicho esto salio de la sala dejando a un Draco totalmente desconcertado._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Esta bien Weasley, se ve que tienes mal genio hoy…

- Yo? Mal genio, claro… no soy yo la que le cambia el humor cada tres segundos. En los próximos tres me estarás diciendo cosas como "púdrete Weasley", "Weasley no me hables", "Weasley…." – A Draco le estaba divirtiendo la manera en que Ginebra le imitaba. Pero no se iba a dejar llevar.

- Ahórrate el teatro Weasley… solo queria decirte que cuides mi árbol en mi ausencia.

- Mi árbol querras decir,

- Bueno, MI árbol te quiero decir… - _"maldito odioso repugnante!"_

- …estará mejor sin ti… - _"… y yo también"_

- Ginny… - la puerta se abrió dando paso a Luna Lovegood. - oh, Malfoy…

- No te preocupes Luna, Draco Malfoy ya se iba. – Y Draco así lo hizo, salio por la puerta no sin antes dirigirle su mejor mirada llena de odio hacia la pelirroja y obviando a la rubia Lovegood.

___________________________ o ___________________________

_:O jaja daa no se, espero qe les haya gustado... a mi me gusto :P pero bueno espero qe tengan consideracion y me digan si les va gustando hasta ahora o no :s _

_Hasta la proxima! :)  
_


	4. Andén 9 tres cuartos

**Andén 9¾**

El tren, hacia segundos nada mas había arribado en la estación King's Cross. Todos los alumnos comenzaban a acomodar sus baúles, o lo que fuera que tuvieran en sus compartimientos. La mayoría llevaba sus baúles y jaulas con sus lechuzas. Por eso era casi imposible salir del tren todos juntos, los baúles chocaban, las lechuzas que se quejaban de los giros que daban sus jaulas ya que la mayoría de los alumnos no podía mantener un equilibro. Cada vez que había que desalojar el tren era un caos. Todos querían salir del mismo y lanzarse a los brazos de sus familiares. Por eso resultaba tedioso para Draco Malfoy abandonar el Expreso. Veía a todos esos chiquillos de primero abarrotarse en las puertas desesperados por encontrarse con sus familias y contarles como les había ido en su primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Aunque en cierta manera casi los envidiaba, ellos tenían quien los fuera a buscar. Ellos podrían contarle con lujos y detalles cada una de las hazañas que cometían en el colegio, o que sus padres los miraran orgullosos al enterarse de las notas que habían sacado. En cambio el, el no tenia a nadie que lo recibiera. Antes lo hacia un sirviente o su padre, pero como ya no había nada de eso lo salvaba poder aparecerse. En cierta manera le agradaba el hecho de aparecerse, ya que ahora dependía nada mas ni nada menos que de él mismo. No tenia que darle explicaciones a nadie. Y mas aun, haber terminado la escuela lo independizaba totalmente.

Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pero se preguntaba ¿el quería que fueran como antes? ¿Quería que su padre lo fuera a buscar a la estación como en sus primeros años y le informara sobre las acciones que estaban tomando los seguidores del Señor Oscuro? Definitivamente no, no quería nada de eso. Y pensar que hacia algunos años el lo recibía con entusiasmo y le pedía que le contara mas sobre como era ese señor, al que todo el mundo temía pero que a su padre y a su tía Bellatrix les fascinaba. Su madre nunca le mostró signo alguno de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que ocurría pero el le restaba importancia por que quería saber mas sobre ese señor tenebroso, quizás atribuía el hecho de que ella no se mostraba feliz sino preocupada por el cuando hace dos años tuvo que enfrentar la difícil tarea que le habían encomendado para su iniciación como _mortífago_.

Además…. – Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos pero algo lo interrumpió.

- Draco, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo con mi baúl. –

- y por que no le pides ayuda a Nott o a Zabini.

- Es que ellos ya salieron y yo, bueno quise esperar a que se despejara un poco el pasillo…supongo que al igual que tu. – _"por que tenias que encontrártela tu Draco" _pensó Malfoy.

- Sal, necesito arreglar mis cosas. – Pansy salio sin decir nada, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Draco la iba a ayudar a llevar sus cosas, era maravilloso.

* * *

- Luna, ¿te falta mucho? –

- No, ya termino – Luna estaba guardando la revista de 'El Quisquilloso' y algunas cosas que esta había traído en su ultima edición, en una mochila. – listo.

- Bueno apúrate, sino nos encerraran en el maldito tren, y volveremos a Hogwarts y perderemos nuestras malditas vacaciones.

- Ginny… ¿no pensaras de verdad que eso puede ocurrir cierto? – A Ginny no le faltaron ganas de pegarse con la palma de su mano de lleno en el rostro, pero se contuvo. En cambio le dirigió un sonrisa divertida a Luna.

- No Luna, puedes quedarte tranquila. Creo que no estoy tan mal de la cabeza.

- Me alegro que así sea Ginny. Vamos, estoy ansiosa por ver a mi padre.

Ginny pensó en su estadía en Hogwarts. Ese año había sido maravilloso, mas allá de que bueno, lo de Harry. Pero a pesar de eso, le había agradado mucho. Luego de la desaparición de Voldemort que todo volviera a la normalidad había costado mucho. Es mas, seguía costando. Muchas familias no se habían recuperado del todo, por eso la comunidad mágica estaba atenta a ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.

Estaba contenta de volver a casa, vería a sus hermanos. Todos unidos nuevamente. Deseosa de montarse en su escoba y jugar en el jardín de su casa con sus hermanos y que Hermione los mirara desde abajo, ya que nunca jugaría Quidditch con ellos, y que luego terminaran la tarde entre risas y refrescos. Pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar las vacaciones con Harry, no sabia si se sentiría cómoda, ella aparentaba seguridad frente a el, pero la seguía poniendo nerviosa y no es por que estuviera enamorada de el nuevamente ni mucho menos sino que no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo frente a su familia.

Los pasillos ya se habían despejado, aun quedaban unas pocas personas pero que no eran problema para poder movilizarse. Ella iba al frente y le seguía Luna detrás. Pudo divisar una cabellera rubia que venia del lado opuesto del pasillo y que reconoció al instante. Al parecer se dirigían a la misma salida, el no la miraba, parecía distraído. Detrás de él iba Parkinson intentando de encontrar la manera de que su baúl flotara en el aire, como el de Malfoy. Pero al parecer no lo conseguía por lo que iba despotricando malas palabras que se escuchaban a donde estaban ella y Luna. _"que poco amable Malfoy" _pensó Ginny mientras sonreía. Las distancias se iban acortando, el salio sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la pelirroja lo que la fastidio un poco y la hizo apurar el paso. Tal es así que Parkinson y ella saliéron al mismo tiempo y chocaron.

Ambas muchachas se encontraban en suelo, mirandose con profundo odio. Pansy intentaba recoger sus cosas. La pelirroja hacia lo mismo pero seguían mirandose con odio.

- Acaso eres idiota Weasley? Eres una muy grande, una gran idiota. –

- Eres tu la que choco conmigo, podrías mirar por donde caminas de vez en cuando… o es que acaso no tienes ojos Parkinson?

- Weasley, eres tu la culpable. Por tu culpa estamos en el suelo. Inmunda. No me gusta estar en el suelo con las personas que lo limpian Weasley. Esa eres tú. Una inmunda, sucia, asquerosa comadreja.

- Repite lo que dijiste Parkinson y te juro que no vivirás para contar lo que te sucederá.

- Amenazándome Weasley? – las dos se habían levantado y sacaron sus varitas. Se estaban apuntando con las varitas en alto. – Nadie me amenaza, y menos una rata asquerosa.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – grito Ginny. La morena salio disparada unos metros más allá, aun así recupero la compostura y agarro fuertemente su varita.

- _Cru…! _– definitivamente Ginny no se esperaba que le lanzara una maldición como esa, después de la caída de Voldemort estaban totalmente prohibidos. Pero aun así tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

- _Mocomurciélago! _– Y lanzo su especialidad.

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos. Hasta que reaccionaron y se dirigieron a las muchachas, en especial a Pansy que se veía afectada por el hechizo que Ginny le había lanzando. Sin embargo algunos alumnos curiosos felicitaron a Ginny, ya que era una Gryffindor. Y aun se seguía prefiriendo cualquier casa a Slytherin. Pero lo que a Ginny le llamó la atención fue que el rubio ya no se encontraba allí. Ni siquiera había podido verlo por última vez. _"que rayos estas pensando Ginny"_

- Ginebra Molly Weasley, que rayos crees que estas haciendo? – Ginny se la veía venir, una Molly furiosa por el acto que acababa de presenciar. Sabía que se tenía que aguantar unos cuantos gritos y un castigo, su madre no le permitiría librarse de un castigo.

- Mama, ella empezó. – dijo Ginny haciendo puchero como cuando era niña y se peleaba con alguno de sus hermanos.

- No me interesa quien haya empezado, no tenias porque responderle.

- Pero mama!

- Pero nada Ginebra – cuando su madre le decía Ginebra la cosas no irían muy bien que digamos.

* * *

- Chicos, los extrañare muchísimo. Voy a extrañar el colegio también. –

- Hermione, ya te pones en melancólica, no hables como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca mas.

- Ron! No me digas que no vas a extrañar, eres un insensible.

- Si que lo haré! –

- Ya cálmense, nos veremos en la casa de Ron no?

- Si, yo les enviare una lechuza anunciando mi llegada. No me quiero ir. – Hermione se emociono. Harry y Ron le dieron un gran abrazo. – bueno les avisare, adiós chicos. – la castaña desapareció por la pared de la plataforma 9 ¾ no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada al anden, allí todavía estaba el tren pero no quería largarse a llorar de nuevo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no llegaron a presenciar el duelo de Pansy y Ginny, ya que se habían separado mucho tiempo antes de donde se encontraban todos los familiares. Ron y Harry decidieron aparecerse en la Madriguera mientras que el Señor y la Señora Weasley junto a los gemelos esperaban a Ginny.

- Pero que lindo recibimiento hermanita, si sabia que iba a presenciar algo así me ponía mi me mejor tunica de gala. –

- No fastidies George, ella empezó.

- Aunque creo que esa niña va a tener problemas con el ministerio. Lanzo una maldición imperdonable.

- En realidad no creo que tenga tantos problemas, es decir, ademas de librarse del 'castigo' que le darían ya que su familia es adinerada, no lo llego a lanzar del todo. Sino fuera porque Ginny reacciono a tiempo. – explicó el Sr Weasley.

- Arthur! No defiendas a la niña. (cuando decia niña se refería a Ginny)

- Que, que paso? – preguntaron Harry y Ron.

- Pasa que su hermana decidió dar un espectáculo en la estación.

- Me voy a mi cuarto.

- Pero que… - exclamo Ron - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Ginny ya estaba escaleras arriba por lo que no pudo escuchar la conversación, ni tampoco quería escucharla.

La pelirroja se había encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde, aun no sabia si bajaría a cenar, pero tenía tanta hambre que quizás si bajaría. No podía creer como su madre le echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido, siendo Parkinson quien la habia provocado y ella no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas. Tenia que defenderse. Que pretendia su madre? ¿Que se dejara torturar por una inepta como Parkinson? , eso si que no, nunca. Pero aun tenia en su cabeza la última imagen del rubio saliendo de los compartimientos del tren. Por la pelea con Parkinson no lo pudo ver. _"Momento, que demonios tiene que hacer el en mi mente. Es solo un idiota, pero…". _Ginny aun le guardaba rencor a Draco por como la había tratado esa noche, no es que ella quisiera ser su amiga o algo parecido, no tenia nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que podía ser amable, pero al parecer se equivoco. Le preocupaba el hecho de que ya no lo vería nunca más. _"Bueno, mejor asi. Ya no me molestara, ni me hara fastidiar, ni me dira Weasley ni…". _

- Ginny! A comer!

Sacando a Malfoy de sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cena.

* * *

- Amo, la cena ya esta lista. –

- Ok…en un momento bajo –

Draco se encontraba tendido en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Pensar en eso, le hacia olvidarse de que se encontraba totalmente solo en su mansión. En realidad, no del todo, pero los elfos no significaban nada para el. Se preguntaba como estaría la pelirroja Weasley. Se había quedado en la estación para verla aunque sea por ultima vez, por lo que presencio el enfrentamiento que habia tenido con Pansy. Parkinson le había casi mandado el maleficio Cruciatus, pero el sabia que no le pasaría nada a Weasley por eso había decidido desaparecer en ese momento. Para realizar ese hechizo se necesitaba mas que odio, aun recordaba cuando su padre le había enseñado. Eran recuerdos que todavía tenía presentes.

Aunque todavía le quedaba la duda de que había pasado. Tenia el presentimiento de que Weasley estaba bien y eso lo reconfortaba.

___________________________ o ___________________________

_Buenaas, ! emm bueno qe decir gente, una decepcion XD solo 2 reviews... parece q a nadie le gusto tampoco que estan obligados ni mucho menos no... :p pero bueno, si hay alguien que lo lee deje su comentario no cuesta nada! es gratis! XD Nah, posta... los comentarios son un buen estimulo para escribir.. encima tengo ideas para el fic, pero si a nadie le gusta corte que no voy a escribir , no tendria sentido. Es asi, si no hay reviews, no hay entusiasmo para escribir, sino escribo no hay fic XD. En fin...gracias a __**Lynette P. Broderick **y** ninnypotter **por haberme dejado sus comentarios ^^ y espero que les guste el capitulo.  
_

_Hasta otra vez :p  
_


	5. Castigo hasta nuevo aviso

**Castigo hasta nuevo aviso**.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la estación King's Cross. Ginny Weasley aún seguía castigada. No podía entender como sus padres se empeñaban en no dejarla salir, varios amigas la habían invitado a que pasase unos días en sus casas. Pero siempre terminaba respondiendo que no podía, que sus padres aun no la dejaban salir por el incidente que había tenido con Parkinson, eran sus amigas por lo que tenia confianza para contarles. Las respuestas de sus amigas eran casi todas iguales, _"que pena que no puedas venir, tus padres se lo tomaron muy a pecho no? Bueno Ginny será en otra ocasión." _Y cosas por el estilo. Además de no poder visitar a sus amigos, tenía que aguantar que sus hermanos cada vez que visitaban su casa, la molestaran.

En fin, últimamente no le salía nada bien. _"y todo esto por culpa de él" _

- Que haces hermanita? – pregunto Bill. Que por esos días había ido a visitar a sus padres junto con Fleur y su hijo. Solían quedarse un par de días. Ya que a Fleur le preocupaba que el niño pudiera sentirse mal o contraer alguna enfermedad extraña sino estaba en su hogar. Puros inventos pensaba Ginny, aunque ya no se llevaban mal pero siempre hay cosas que no cambian.

- Nada, aquí, leyendo un libro. – Ginny se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, sentaba en el césped contra un árbol.

- Ajam… ¿te aburres aquí, cierto? Apuesto a que te gustaría estar con tus amigos… -

- Correcto.

- Y papá y mamá… en realidad, mamá mas que nada, no te deja… -

- Que bien informado estas, me sorprende.

- Se mucho mas de lo que tu crees – comento Bill haciéndose el misterioso.

- ¿Sabes si me dejaran salir en trescientos mil años?

- Mi mente no es tan precisa con respecto a los tiempos, pero ya se le pasara. Tú la conoces.

- Si, pero ya han pasado dos semanas! Me veo regresando al colegio y que me pregunten "Que tal tus vacaciones Ginny" y yo contestando "Oh realmente fabulosas, por poco y no me salían raíces al igual que un árbol de tanto estar en el mismo lugar".

- jajaja, yo creo que exageras.

- No! No exagero, se han abusado. Creo que ya estoy grandecita no?

- Bueno mira, no quiero decir nada, pero creo que buscaron una forma de que ya no estés "encerrada".

- Tu sabes algo Bill! Dime!.

- Es todo lo que se, o mas bien, lo que puedo decirte – le dirigió una sonrisa y la dejo ahí, pensando en cuales serian las opciones para que ella pudiera disfrutar mas sus vacaciones.

* * *

Ron y Harry, habían decidido ese día (como muchos otros) salir al callejón Diagon, generalmente visitaban la tienda de Fred y George. Se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, tanto que los gemelos bromeaban con que les pedirían a sus padres que no los dejaran salir.

Al día siguiente llegaría Hermione a la Madriguera, se quedaría por unos días nada más. Hermione fantaseaba con la idea de que Ron y sus padres se conocieran, había estado pensando mucho en inventar algo sobre como lo había conocido y presentárselos. Pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, como le caería a Ron, que pensarían sus padres, que pensarían los padres de Ron. Demasiadas preocupaciones inundaban su mente, pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerse problema, por ahora. Extrañaba mucho a Ron como para andar pensando en cosas que no venían al caso, o tal vez si, pero mejor lo dejaría para más adelante.

- Ron… no piensas que Ginny ya debería estar librada del castigo.

- Supongo, lo que hizo ella esta mal y …

- Ron no te pongas en hermano mayor estricto, estilo Percy…

- mmm…

- Yo pienso que tus padres están exagerando demasiado.

- Puede ser… aunque ella se lo busco.

- Bueno si, en eso tienes razón. Pero sabes como es ella…

- Lo se, y Harry… tu y ella…

- Oh no!, nada de eso… ella ya no quiere saber nada conmigo, ya ves como me trata.

- Yo creo que deberías seguir intentando, en algún momento dará el brazo a torcer. Quizás…

- No lo se, es muy raro. Fue todo tan… rápido. Así como termino… - de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demás, aunque Ron era su amigo no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de esos temas con él. Generalmente el tema "chicas", o mejor dicho "Ginny" lo trataba con Hermione. - …tu sabes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado?

- Vamos.

* * *

Ginny había practicar un poco de Quidditch. Aunque se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo sola, por lo que solo dio un par de vueltas en escoba. Le gustaba hacer eso, se sentía "libre". Le gustaba sentir el viento en su cara, y no pensar en nada. Pero de pronto, ese nada se tradujo a una sonrisa perteneciente a un rubio platinado.

_- Weasley… - Draco no pudo terminar, una risa invadió el silencio de aquella aula vacía. Draco Malfoy se estaba riendo nuevamente junto a Ginny Weasley. Ella disfrutaba de la risa de él, parecía tan sincera al igual que las veces anteriores. Pero él rápidamente recupero la compostura. – basta. – La expresión de Ginny cambio por una de culpa._

"¿Qué demonios hace él nuevamente en mis pensamientos? Si todo es su culpa."

"No todo es su culpa" respondió una vocecita en su cabeza.

"Oh si lo es, tu no entiendes nada pero si lo es"

"Aparte ¿de que tiene la culpa, según tú?"

"Si el no hubiera estado delante de la inútil de Parkinson, yo no lo habría mirado, Parkinson y yo…"

"Entiendo…pero no es solo por eso por lo que le tienes bronca niña"

"Ashh, cállate"

Ahora bien, ni su conciencia le daba la razón. El mundo estaba completamente dado vuelta. Solo esperaba que las cosas cambiaran pronto. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar esa situación. Y para colmo, Harry al parecer todavía pensaba que podían volver. Ella le echaba toda la culpa a Ron. Su hermano no dejaba de darle ánimos a Harry para que siguiera intentando arreglar la "relación". Al parecer Ron nunca iba a entender. Necesitaba a Hermione para que le aclarara ciertas cosas. Afortunadamente mañana llegaría a la Madriguera y podría hablar con ella… momento, podría hablar con ella luego que se pasara horas junto a Ron. Y ella estuviera tratando de sacarse a Harry de encima. Si, ya estaba imaginando toda la situación…

_Ron y Hermione, muy pegados el uno al otro. Sentados bajo el árbol, hablando de cómo les había ido en esas semanas que no se vieron. Ella mirando todo desde la ventana de su habitación. Había decidido no salir aún para no encontrarse con Harry, pero no podría aguantar mucho, en algún momento tendría que salir._

_- Ginny! Justo que saliste…_

_- Harry… que haces en la puerta de mi habitación._

_- No, no estaba en la puerta de tu habitación. Yo…subía a buscar unas cosas…_

_- Harry… voy a buscar algo para tomar te veo luego._

_Ginny había bajado hasta la cocina, allí se sirvió un poco de jugo. Necesitaba algo que le refrescara la mente, ya que había decidido no salir al jardín donde estaban Ron y Hermione. Eran muy empalagosos…ese definitivamente no era su hermano. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, se encontró con la cara de Harry nuevamente._

_- Ginny! De pronto me agarro sed. ¿Preparaste algo para tomar?_

_- Si… emmm creo que ahí quedo algo… te veo luego!_

_- Espera – Harry la tomo del brazo – no me acompañas? Digo… es que Ron y Hermione están muy juntos, no se despegan y…tal vez necesito un poco de compañía._

_- Este… me encantaría._

_- Bueno, entonces quédate…_

_- Pero…tengo que responder una lechuza urgente! Ya sabes…_

_- Entiendo… bueno cuando termines…_

_- Claro, pero si ves que no llego Harry…es muy largo lo que tengo que escribir. Si quieres ir a hacer alguna otra cosa, no te preocupes por mi_

_Ginny se dirigió a su habitación, contenta. Se había sacado a Harry de encima. Y en su ventana había una lechuza. Pero si eso lo había inventado. Quizás tenía poderes premonitorios. Se dirigió a su ventana y le quito la carta a la lechuza. En el sobre tenia escrito con letra muy fina y en tinta verde "Para Ginebra". No se le ocurría quien le podría haber mandado esa carta, o si pero no quería creerlo. La carta empezaba diciendo algo como: " Hace varias semanas que no nos vemos, y extraño tu manera de…"_

- Ginny! Que te sucede niña…

- Nada mamá, supongo que soñaba despierta. – en realidad soñaba no era precisamente la palabra justa, ya que ella no soñaba con que Harry estuviera como perro faldero atrás de ella. Aunque su inconciente soñaba con cierta carta con letra caligráfica verde.

- Necesito que acomodes el cuarto, recuerda que Hermione se quedara algunos días. –

- Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes yo lo arreglare todo.

- Pero hazlo Ginny, no dejes para ultimo momento…

- Ya entendí mamá! Deja de estar encima mío!... no me dejas…

- Ginebra! Haz lo que tu madre te ordena. Y no se hable una palabra más!

Otra vez, ¿es que últimamente no podía hacer otra cosa con su madre más que discutir? Necesitaba urgente salir de allí. Ya no soportaba a su madre. ¿Es que tanto le había molestado su enfrentamiento con la Slytherin? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, eso era cuando Voldemort estaba. Pero por una simple pelea…solo esperaba que con la llegada de Hermione todo se calmara un poco.

* * *

- Buenos días! – grito una joven castaña.

- Hermione… - contesto Ginny medio dormida – Hermione! Llegaste tan temprano.

- Oh si, tenia que aprovechar el día, y bueno en realidad…

- No aguantabas venir, entiendo. – las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un poco de color.

- Siento haberte despertado…pero tenía que hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo.

- Que mala eres…

- Bromeaba, y…ya viste a Ron y Harry?

- Aún no, pensé en ir a despertarlos pero…no se, tu madre, no quiero que se moleste o algo así.

- No lo creo… eres Hermione Granger, novia de su hijo Ronald Weasley. – Ginny le sonrió.

- Bueno, aun así. Y tu? Como van las cosas con tus padres?

- Mmm…podría decirse que mejorando con mi padre, y empeorando con mi madre. Una de dos, no podía mejorar con los dos.

- Entiendo… bueno hablaremos mas tarde. ¿te parece? Aun es temprano y debes dormir.

La mañana paso rápido. Ella estaba en su habitación. Todavía no había podido tener otra oportunidad para hablar con Hermione, ya que esta no se encontraba en la habitación cuando ella despertó. Seguramente había ido en busca de Ron. Pero no le molesto, así tenia que ser. Tal como ella lo predijo. Aunque a lo largo del día se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía poderes de predicción. Trelawney era mil veces mejor que ella.

___________________________ o ___________________________

_Buenaas! Tanto tiempo.. (? XD cortito el cap, pero bueno... lo hace mas emocionante (aunque sin Draquito en este cap pero buen :( ) O.o jaja No lo se, asi que agradesco a los que leen la historia **y dejan review!** ;) jajaY bueno, no me gusta tardar en actualizar, pero el tiempo no es bueno conmigo :( y las personas que tampoco dejan reviews no son buenas conmigo ._. jaja  
_

_Lynette P. Broderick : Bueno no, he decidido que no la voy a abandonar, ya que mi proposito desde que la pense era terminarla! XD y que no me pase como con mis historias anteriores, asi que no.. no creo que la abandone :) Y con respecto a las vacaciones de Ginny... ya lo ves representado en este capitulo XD, no van precisamente bien...Puede ser que Draco no haya sido muy caballeroso es que tambien Pansy, tan complicado iba a ser levantar el baulsito? XD jaja yo no lo se, pero tal vez ellos si (?...lamento que Draco no saliera en este cap, pero asi debe ser por ahora XD. Gracias por leer y comentar!  
_

_lu_weasley20 : Tranquila niña, no voy a dejar de escribir por ahora XD cualquier cosa me mandas un vociferador o algo de eso (? jaja.. Gracias por leer _

_ninnypotter: Gracias a vos, por leer y dejar tu comentario :)_

_Lady Du: Siii, tu review se volo cuando se mudo el fic! lo olvide! ¬¬ qe mala memoria la mia, igual me acorde por lo de : a otra cosa mariposa jaja :p Y las ideas estan ahi, preparandose en algun lugar de mi cabeza...Gracias! :)_

_Hasta la proxima!_

_PD: si hay algun error o algo que no se entiende que alguien me diga, tengan en cuenta que son las 2 de la mñana XD y yo escribiendo un cap. ,cuando deberia estar durmiendo porque mañana tengo facu :(, y bueno lo termine y lo subi al toque, ni ganas de revisar varias veces XD  
_


	6. La propuesta de Bill

**La propuesta de Bill**

Buscaba algo diferente para hacer, y no lo encontraba. El dia no iba como a ella le gustaria que fuera. Momento... ¿A ella le gustaria, que Ron y Hermione estuvieran tan pegados y dejaran a Harry solo persiguiéndola por toda la casa por que no encuentra otra mejor cosa que hacer? Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando. Ayer había estado tan segura de no querer tener a Harry a su lado y ahora… De seguro era algo pasajero, al no salir por "demasiado" tiempo sentía la necesidad, como toda mujer, de tener a alguien al lado. _"que ridiculeces estas pensando Ginny, este encierro te esta volviendo totalmente loca. Si al menos hubiera alguna solución...Bill insinuó algo, solo espero que pronto..." _

- Ginny, la cena esta lista. – la voz de Harry había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- Harry…en un momento bajo. –

- De acuerdo… - antes de irse Ginny lo detuvo.

- Harry…

-Dime…

- Tu, ¿estas bien? – _"y esa pregunta, de donde salio Ginny?"_ pensó ella al instante en que había preguntado.

- Si, estoy perfecto…aunque podría estar mejor claro… - _"Te coqueteó GInny, si! Aun sigue interesado en ti… si si…!"_ esto hizo que Ginny se ruborizara, no por lo que Harry había dicho, en parte, sino a sus pensamientos.

- Amm…y no, digo…por que podrías y no lo estas?

- Yo creo que hay ciertos momentos en mi vida que me hubiera gustado que no pasaran o cambiarlos, no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, no Ginny?

- Claro que no, emmm pero a futuro no podrías estar mejor? Dejando de lado el pasado.

- Di…

- ¡Niños! ¡A Comer! – _"Justo ahora tenia que interrumpir, su madre era muy inoportuna"_

- Ahí vamos Sra Weasley! – Contestó Harry – vamos…no hagamos esperar a tu madre. – Ginny lo siguió de mala gana.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, aunque la cabeza de Ginny estaba en otro lugar. En Harry. Increíblemente la conversación que habían tenido le pareció interesante. Se sintió como cuando el se le había declarado. Aunque en ese entonces, Ginny estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, no como ahora.

- Ginny, ¿que te pasa? Es la cena de bienvenida de Hermione y tu estas tan perdida. ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto su madre, a quien estaba ayudando con los quehaceres en la cocina.

- Nada mamá.

Siguió pensando en otras cosas, que no fuera su casa, sus hermanos, o Harry, ya se había cansado de sacar conjeturas con respecto a lo que él sentía. No tenia ganas de entablar una conversación con su madre, seguramente su charla terminaría en una fuerte discusión acerca de porque aun seguía con el maldito castigo si se estaba portando de maravillas. Y de maravillas, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ella hacia todo lo que le pedían, ya había aprendido a hacerlo sin chistar, aunque siempre lo hizo así. Por eso, para evitarse discusiones no quería hablar con su madre.

Termino de ayudar a su madre y se dirigió a su habitación, donde todavía no se encontraba Hermione que seguramente estaria con Ron y Harry. Tenia muchas ganas de hablar con ella, le serviría para descargarse. Mientras tanto se limito a leer un libro.

- Ginn… estas durmiendo? –

- Mmm… - fue lo unico que pudo responder la pelirroja.

- Te dormiste mientras leias ese libro - le señalo - y con la ropa puesta. - la señalo a ella.

- Diablos, tendre que levantarme y cambiarme aunque no tengo ganas por lo que no lo hare. Igual gracias Hermione por avisarme. – ya era muy tarde. Ginny se dio la media vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

- Vamos cámbiate, y hablemos.

- Ok – Ginny se levanto y busco su pijama.

- Ginny?

- Si?

- ¿Te sigue interesando Harry? – pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Digamos que…últimamente, lo que se dice interesar no… - trataba de hacerse la desentendida. – ya sabes, es Harry por mas que se vuelva pesado y eso… - ni siquiera ella entendia lo que queria decir.

- Y te sigue gustando… - terminó Hermione.

- No, para tu información nada de eso. – la pelirroja termino de cambiar y cepillarse el pelo y se metió a la cama. – Digamos que, tanto encierro me esta haciendo mal. - se aferro a lo del encierro para no tener que responder mas preguntas sobre Harry Potter.

- Yo creo que a tus padres ya se les pasara el enojo Ginny, estuvo mal lo que hiciste. Tienes la suerte de que el colegio haya decidido no castigarte severamente.

- Son solo unas simples tareas extras cuando empiece septimo, nada del otro mundo Hermione, aunque… lo habia olvidado por completo. No estaras tu para ayudarme. - dijo Ginny tratando de darle lastima a Hermione.

- Eres una aprovechadora – Hermione le lanzo su almohada.

- Oye, y como van las cosas con mi hermano. – a Ginny se le hacia difícil hablar de su hermano con Hermione, era su hermano, no era otro muchacho cualquiera que se habia encontrado en la calle. Y no le gustaba escuchar detalles.

- Tu hermano es… - no supo durante cuando tiempo estuvo hablando Hermione pero lentamente se fue quedando dormida. – Ginny, me estas escuchando? Ginny… aff conste que tu me preguntaste, buenas noches.

* * *

Ya habían trascurrido unos cuantos días de la llegada de Hermione. Ese día se había reunido toda la familia, ya que hacia mucho que no se veían y de vez en cuando se juntaban todos para saber como les estaba llendo a cada uno y compartir un grato momento en familia.

Bill había ido solo con su niño por que Fleur iba a recibir visitas de su familia en la casa. Eso le había valido a Bill unas cuantas discusiones, ya que según Fleur habían arreglado que ese día iban a quedarse por que recibirían visitas pero según Bill, los encuentros con su familia siempre estaban arreglados de antemano y no podía decir que no ya que no se veían siempre.

Los gemelos también habían ido con sus hijos, pero sin sus respectivas madres. Angelina había decidido tomarse ese día, ella era una jugadora de Quidditch muy importante pero últimamente estaba muy estresada, entre su profesión y cuidar a los niños, que tambien eran gemelos, terminaba agotada por lo que decidió tomarse un descanso. Y la mujer de Fred y madre de sus dos hijos, Catherine no había concurrido a la reunion por que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y le pidio a Fred que la disculpara con su familia.

Fue como si todas las madres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. A excepción de la esposa de Percy, ya que ni el había decidido ir a la reunión, estaba de vacaciones con su familia.

A Charlie le hubiera gustado llevar un dragón a la reunión, pero siempre terminaban diciéndole que no era posible. Él lo sabia, pero siempre decía la misma broma.

- Hermanita, a que le echas un ojo a estas criaturas que no se quedan quietas y no dejan de hacer lío, sino mamá los regañara y no queremos que los mal crie. – le pidio Fred a Ginny.

- Ustedes son imposibles, vengan con la tia Ginny niños.

* * *

- No se si haya funcionado Hermione… -

- Como que no Harry, que te hayas hecho el interesante creeme que ha funcionado.

- Tu crees? Pero porque no hace nada, no me busca o algo asi.

- Harry, creo que tienes que entender que ella no esta enamorada de ti…aun. No es como cuando lo estaba. Creo que tienes que darle tiempo a que se vuelva a fijar en ti.

- ¿Pero cuanto crees que tardara?

- No lo se, eso depende de ti.

- Esta bien…

- Que estan tramando ustedes dos? Harry, si sientes algo por Hermione dimelo ahora o calla para siempre. – interrumpio Ron.

- Ron no seas idiota, quieres?. Solo estabamos charlando. - lo regaño Hermione.

- Ajam, eso espero. No, es broma. Y de que hablaban.

- De ti… - contesto Harry divertido.

- Harry!, No, no hablamos de ti Ron. – Hermione habia regañado a Harry por que sabia que a Ron no le caeria bien que estuvieran hablando de él a sus espaldas, cosa que era mentira.

* * *

Ginny se divertia con sus sobrinos. Los cuatro niños, dos de Fred y dos de George, eran la viva imagen de sus padres. A los cuatro les encantaba hacer bromas, aunque habia uno que era su predilecto, Tom. Tom era hijo de Fred, pero era el mas callado, le gustaba hacer bromas al igual que su hermano y primos pero no era tan alborotado.

Estaba jugando con los niños hasta que vio que desde la puerta de asomaba Harry, e iba hacia ella.

- Ginny, te necesitan adentro.

- ¿Para que?

- No lo se, nadie me ha dicho nada ni Ron ni Hermione saben.

- Bueno, puedes quedarte con los niños?

- Si claro.

Ginny se levanto y se dirigio a la sala, donde la estaban esperando. En el camino se iba preguntando que era lo que tenian para decirle. Seguro era que le quitarian el castigo, estaba mas que segura. ¿Qué otra cosa podia ser? Darle mas semanas de castigo, no lo creia ni queria creerlo.

En la sala se encontraban sus padres y Bill con su hijo.

- Ginny, te llamamos porque tenemos una propuesta para hacerte. – le empezó a decir su padre. – pero solo depende de ti, si tu quieres o no.

- Es decir, tampoco es la gran cosa…

- Hija, yo no se si estoy de acuerdo con todo esto pero tu padre dice que te hará bien… - _"cualquier cosa sera mejor que estar encerrada, mamá"_

- Bueno ya, alguien puede decirme que es lo que sucede…

___________________________ o ___________________________

Holaaa! Si, si ya se.. re corto el capitulo y re tarde actualizo, pero otra no me queda :/ pero prometo hacer un capitulo re largo para mas adente e.e (? jaja. Igual ya nadie debe ni leer esta historia :( bah hay un par de personas que si como** Gabii_blue!, **que le agradezco infinitamente su review por que me subio el animo para seguir escribiendo la historia :); y** Jiiimenaa :D **que tambien le agradezo su comentario :).

Bueno se venia haciendo muy monotono esto de Ginny castigada pero para los qe pensaron que iba a ser para siempre, se equivocaron mujajaja (?) XD **Espero que dejen sus reviews**,** gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo :)**


	7. El hogar

**El hogar**

"Bueno, no es precisamente lo que esperaba oír, quizás hubiera sido bueno un – Puedes ir a donde quieras o un – Sal a donde tu quieras, pero debes cumplir un horario, o simplemente un – Saldrás los fines de semana únicamente. Pero no, nada de eso… aunque no es que no le gustara ayudar a los demás, pero eran sus vacaciones y no esperaba que fueran tan malas realmente. Perderse en el bosque prohibido hubiera sido mas interesante que lo que estaba viviendo, o no pensándolo bien en el bosque no habría comida…"

- Ginny… Ginny…

- Mmm… - Ginebra Weasley estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, sobre ella volaban unas hermosas haditas que Hermione había hecho aparecer la noche anterior, el hechizo se iría en un par de horas.

- Toma… te he traído unas canciones que escuchan los muggles, pensé que quizás podría gustarte como aquellas que te enseñe la vez pasada. Espero que te gusten.

- Oh Hermione! Tu sabes que me encantan este tipo de canciones, mil gracias!

- No es nada. – le sonrió la castaña

- Tu siempre pensando en todos.

- Solo en los que quiero. – y las dos muchachas se dieron un gran abrazo, Ginny empezó a sollozar en el hombro de su amiga. – Que sucede Ginny, no te pongas así.

- No aguanto mas Hermione – respiraba entrecortadamente mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro – ya no aguanto mas. Ya no soy una niña, y no lo pueden entender, no lo entienden. Es como si me estuvieran quitando el aire, no los aguanto.

- Pero no lo hacen con esa intención Ginny, ellos buscan lo mejor para ti, buscan educarte de la mejor forma, aunque quizás la que eligen no es la mejor pero para ellos si, porque nadie nació sabiendo ser padre, ya te encontraras tu en una situación similar cuando seas mayor.

- No me interesa el futuro Hermione, solo vivo el presente porque es lo único de lo que estoy segura. No se como voy a ser en un futuro y no me interesa saberlo. Solo quiero vivir, disfrutar.

Hermione había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación para que nadie las escuchara. Estuvo un largo rato intentando calmar a Ginny y que pudieran hablar bien si que esta se pusiera a llorar, pero la dejaba llorar, le haría bien descargarse toda la bronca y tristeza que tenia.

- Ahora me contaras que es lo que te han dicho, que te ha puesto así.

- No fue por nada en particular, es por la situación en si.

- Pero hay algo que te molesto del todo para que te pusieras así o me equivoco.

- No lo se, tal vez fue lo que me propusieron hoy.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué te propusieron?

- Al parecer Bill estuvo intentando hacer que mis padres recapacitaran en dejarme salir o hacer lo que yo quisiera.

- ¿Y?

- Y bueno al parecer no tuvo mejor idea que mandarme a uno de esos lugares ya sabes, donde ayudas a los niños que están solos y esas cosas.

- Un hogar querrás decir.

- Claro, y bueno al parecer necesitan gente que ayude como bien sabes nadie esta completamente recuperado aun con la caída del señor oscuro y bueno hay muchos niños que quedaron huérfanos.

- Pero es algo bueno Ginny, iras a ayudar, ¿eso te molesta?

- No, no me molesta para nada ayudar, es algo bueno. O tal vez me odio porque no tengo ganas de hacerlo, es como complacerlos. Aunque mi madre dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo no se porque, a mi padre le gusto la idea, ya lo conoces si fuera por el…

- No Ginny, quizás lo que te sucede es que te molesta el hecho de que ellos no hayan buscado una manera de distraerte, tal como lo hizo tu hermano Bill. Te molesta el hecho de que ellos hubieran seguido con el castigo así como así, no pensando en ti. ¿Es eso o me equivoco?

- Es eso…

Las haditas desaparecieron así como las lagrimas de rostro de Ginny, y una sonrisa ilumino su cara mientras escuchaba lo que había le regalado Hermione, "Hermione si que sabe como hacerme sentir bien".

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny estaba preparando su mochila, ese mismo día empezaría como voluntaria en el hogar de niños, estaba ansiosa. No sabia si por el hecho de ayudar a esos pobres niños inocentes que habían tenido que pagar la crueldad de Voldemort, o por el hecho de salir de su casa. Era por ambas opciones.

- Ginny querida tienes todo listo?

- Si mama – "ahora soy querida, ahora lo soy, me largo de aquí"

- ¿Estas lista pequeña? Iremos a dar un largo paseo, solo espero que no te aburras, esos niños necesitan alguien que les regale una sonrisa. – Bill trataba de animar a Ginny.

- Hare lo mejor que pueda, que no te quepa duda hermanito.

- Lo se, vamos. Adiós mamá. Volveremos para la cena cuida bien a tu nieto – se despidieron de su madre, y se fueron al hogar mediante polvos flu.

* * *

- Como crees que le ira a Ginny? – le preguntaba Harry a su amiga mientras estaban en el callejón Diagon ya que Hermione quería comprar un par de libros que necesitaría.

- Estoy seguro que le ira bien, ya sabes como es ella con los niños, siempre se llevo bien, no es de esas personas que están un rato y ya se cansar, además, el tener experiencia con unos cuantos sobrinos le ayudara.

- Seguro, creo que tienes razón. Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a la tienda de los gemelos – Ron había decidido quedarse en la tienda de los gemelos a probar la nueva mercancía que tenían. Por eso había decidido no acompañarlos a comprar los aburridos libros de Hermione. Aunque a ella no le molestaba lo que Ron pensara de sus libros, porque aun así la quería.

* * *

- Bill!, que sorpresa, no pensé que vinieras tan pronto con tu hermana.

- Margaret, ella es Ginebra, pero le gusta que le digan Ginny, Ginny ella es la directora de este hogar.

- Mucho gusto señora.

- Dime Margaret Ginny, esta bien?

- Esta bien – y le sonrió a la mujer, al menos no iba a ser una vieja pesada pensó Ginny, supuso que se iban a llevar bien.

- Mira Ginny, antes de presentarte a los niños y el lugar quiero que sepas algunas cosas…

- Yo las dejo que hablen, Ginny vuelvo por ti a las siete, esta bien? – Ginny solo asintió como respuesta. – Adiós Margaret cuida de ella, adiós hermanita.

- Adios Bill, y no te preocupes estará bien. – luego de saludar a Bill con la mano giro su cabeza hacia Ginny. – Como te decía Ginny, deberías saber que aquí las cosas no son fáciles y que hay niños que están realmente destrozados y no sabemos como hacer para darles un poco de alegría ya que sabemos que el dolor que sienten nunca se ira. Algunos son muy pequeños para entender lo que esta pasando, pero a los mas grandes no se les puede mentir, ¿entiendes?

- Perfectamente…

- Realmente espero que no se convierta esto en un infierno para ti, espero que sea una grata experiencia, ellos te necesitan, nos necesitan y esta a nuestro alcance hacer lo que podamos para ayudarlos.

- No se preocupe, haré lo que pueda, realmente me gusta esto de poder ayudar a re construir lo que Voldemort destruyo y…

- Oh eso, no lo menciones frente a los niños por favor, la mayoría de ellos aun tiene miedo…

- Esta bien…

- Ven, te enseñare las instalaciones.

Y así pasaron gran parte de la tarde, la señora Margaret presento a Ginny a algunos de los niños, a los mas pequeños que tienen una sala especial. Al día siguiente le presentaría a los mas grandes ya que era mejor que se acostumbrase al lugar antes de tener que lidiar con algún niño.

___________________________ o ___________________________

Holaa!,, _**Volvi**_, se que el cap. no es lo mejor de lo mejor y ademas es corto pero hace bastante que la inspiracion se fue, pero hoy volvio xD en realidad, tenia claro como seguir la historia pero son cosas que pasan, ya saben xDD, **Gracias a los que dejaron review** en el cap. anterior :) enserio y **espero que lo vuelvan a dejar asi tengo animos para continuar :) !!** porque realmente tengo ganas de terminar esta historia, aunque falta todavia e.e

_Saludos! _


End file.
